


Just the Facts

by QueSeraAwesome



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Mean Girls References, Memories, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraAwesome/pseuds/QueSeraAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the memories, before the Project, before the screams and the sacrifices she never asked for and never would have wanted, Corporal Bethany “Tex” Allison was a real girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Facts

How do I even begin to explain Corporal Bethany “Tex” Allison?

Corporal Alison was flawless. A perfect soldier.

She had two deep scars where her neck met her shoulder and a tattoo of a Lone Star between her shoulder blades.

I heard she got her knuckles reinforced with titanium, under the skin. 

I heard she got genetically enhanced in some sort of ONIII operation to make supersoldiers.

Her favorite movie was Pulp Fiction.

One time she met Jason Statham on a shuttle. And she called him a whiny bitch.

One time she hit me so hard she dislocated my shoulder. It definitely _wasn’t_ awesome.

Agent Texas was the best, the brightest toughest _hardestsoldierestrougheststrongest_ —

 

Stop. Back up. Back the fuck up. Allison wasn’t a story to us.

Corporal Allison was tough. Corporal Allison was mean. Corporal Allison was strong.

Corporal Allison was.

 

She was missing a molar, second from the back on the left. If it showed when she smiled, you were in trouble.

Corporal Allison was a natural blonde. With some natural highlights added, of course, when she remembered, whenever shore leave rolled around, whenever she could convince someone to help her get the back of her head. But she wasn’t vain, went for months without if she had to, roots reaching clear to her ears, hair done up tight in a military bun. I called her two-tone and she punched me in the arm.

We never called her Tex in front of her daughter. Keep that shit separated, you know? Leonard knew.

Leonard was a sumbitch, she coulda done better for herself with a dildo.

You know what kind dildos Tex liked. Long as your arm. Do you think Leo-nerd was hung? Maybe that’s why she always went back to him.

She went back to him because he was an asshole and she was an asshole. They were assholes together, they understood each other even if they pissed each other off. Tex wouldn’t want nobody that wasn’t mean as her sometimes. They wouldn’t hold up.

He was still a sonnovabitch.

She was too.

Allison’s favorite nail polish color was gunmetal gray. We painted them a couple days before that mission. We never had a body to bury, but she was wearing it before she died. I kept the bottle. Never wore it again.

I still miss her.

I do too. But I never woulda did what _he_ did.

She was military neat, except for her socks. Kept losing them. Socks are horrible things for a soldier to lose, she packed as many extra as she could squeeze but she always at least most of them by the time we got back.

She hated cheese. What kind of person hates cheese?

I think that little daughter of hers was her pride and joy. But she was a better mom when she wasn’t around all the time. Itchy feet made her a worse person than she was. She had to keep moving.

She sang horrible, except when she was alone and thought no one was listening.

She’d do nearly anything to make a buck. Grew up poor. It made her hard to be around at times, the way she got about money, but you had to understand it.

Think her favorite color was green. Sap. She’d catch a glimpse of that electric-eye green and she’s smile just a bit in the corner of her mouth.

She loved sweet tea and brandy and if you got her angry enough she’d go Southern-smooth, Texan mouthed at you.

She fell over in high heels, so she never wore ‘em.

Her birthday was in April, sometime, near the end. I can’t remember the day anymore.

She went in without telling anyone, without back up and she died.

She wasn’t a shadow. She wasn’t a memory, then. She was solid as anything. Even when it always seemed like she was walking away, walking on somewhere new you couldn’t go with her.

Allison was real.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the run-up to the Epsilon Texas Longfic
> 
> Queseraawesome.tumblr.com


End file.
